


Touch

by siegeofangels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sheafrotherdon's Skin Hunger Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

,em>Touch him, the aliens say, _we regret our poison arrows_ , they say. _It will pass but touch him_ and so Rodney does, kneels down wide-eyed next to Sheppard and strokes his hand up Sheppard's arm, firm and sure, and Sheppard opens his eyes and breathes a little deeper.

And boldened, Rodney lies down, hooks a knee over Sheppard's leg, boots clunking, and sweeps his hand from fingertips to elbow to shoulder to tongue-rough jaw to temple and back down, chest to side to hip and back up the path, and he holds on until the butterfly-quick heartbeat under his ear slows and Sheppard twines his fingers with Rodney's on the next go-round and they lay still, thumbs stroking until, until.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LiveJournal](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/190388.html?thread=9621172#t9621172).


End file.
